


Sun After Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Day and finally the sun has come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun After Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Dancing" challenge.
> 
> Mention of infant death and miscarriage

John Thornton looked fondly at his wife as they walked slowly to join the May Day festivities in the park. Their twin girls bounced along in front of them excitedly. Thornton was pleased to see the spring sunshine had brought a little colour to Margaret’s cheeks, after so many months of cold and sorrow.

The winter had been long and harsh. The death of their young son in the autumn had affected them both badly. And then Margaret, drained from caring for the boy through his long weeks of sickness, had also lost the unborn child she was carrying. There had been little to cheer them through the long dark northern nights.

Thornton had started to believe his wife would never smile again. Spring had been wet and murky and the flowers, which ordinarily would have been blooming, seemed as defeated as he was and failed to survive the rain.

Finally, however, the sun had made its return and this May Day promised to be a good one. Thornton had insisted Margaret lean on his arm as she walked. She had recently told him she was with child again and he was determined to care for her as much as possible, despite her protestations that she was quite recovered.

As they reached the park many of the mill workers politely greeted the couple. They thought Thornton dour, but respected him. He had been genuinely surprised at the number who had expressed their sorrow at the death of his son. So as he walked he spoke to many of his workers, sharing with them the hopes the better weather would be staying.

Thornton found Margaret a seat and the family watched the older children dancing round the maypole. When the dancers finished the two little girls clapped enthusiastically. Then a band struck up and many of the adults and children joined together in the dancing.

“Papa, Mamma, can we dance too?” the twins asked.

Margaret smiled at them. “Go on, John,” she said, “You take them. I can sit here and watch you all.”

Thornton gave the girls his hands and let them drag him into the midst of the dancers. As they joined in he felt himself starting to smile. He turned to glance at Margaret, who smiled back and waved, before they disappeared in amongst the other happy dancers.

As they danced Thornton leant down to his daughters and said, “I believe you could both do with some new hair ribbons. If we can find a peddler selling ribbons today I shall buy you some and also buy some for your Mamma.”

When the musicians paused for a break Thornton and the girls returned to Margaret. The four of them began to wander round the field, but the girls hadn’t forgotten their father’s promise. Spotting a peddler they squealed with excitement.

Thornton laughed and Margaret looked at him. “It seems such a long time since I last heard you laugh,” she said.

“I promised the girls I would buy them new ribbons,” he explained. Turning to the girls he said, “You may run over and start to choose, Mamma and I will follow.”

Thornton took Margaret’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Do you remember the first time I bought you ribbons?” he asked.

“It was at Eastertide, and you promised to buy me some every Eastertide as a sign of good things to come.”

“I failed this year.”

“There seemed little to hope for.”

“But now the sun is out I feel more positive. May I buy you ribbons again?”

“If it weren’t for the extravagance I would let you buy me them all.”

“Then I shall buy you the very best ribbons he has on sale.”

Thornton took Margaret’s arm, and smiling to their daughters to acknowledge they were on their way, they walked to the peddler to buy the ribbons.


End file.
